


Their wrong for you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fierce ginny, Multi, sad but happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Well this is for the Shakespeare as your summary challengeI must say I adore the quote I was given:Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value itI don't really ship any of these but it's what came to mind so hopefully you like it





	Their wrong for you

She stood there in shock as she watched them, lips entwined and her heart breaking. How could they do this to her especially behind her back. Her eyes fell on the ginger who had led her on for so long and then the other half of the golden trio, the boy who lived 

Currently they were in the gryffindor common room kissing like nobody was around and she knew she shouldn't be. It was way past curfew and she cursed her curious mind for leaving for the library when she knew it was too late, after all if she hadn't of gone she would of come back to find this 

She clutched the books tighter to her chest and slowly backed out of the doorway, she had been standing there for some time and she didn't want to get caught by the two now. Not while her eyes glistened with tears of betrayal and she was barely able to hold her books up 

She ignored the fat ladies questions as well as any portraits she past in her frantic rush down the halls and back to a tower corridor she knew so well

When finally there she dropped to her knees, pages fluttering on books that fell open as she dropped them carelessly. Her hands went to cover her eyes and her body shook with silent sobs as she remembered what she had witnessed

They were quite obviously in love and she should be happy for them, her two best friends but now she was alone when all she really wanted was exactly the same thing. She craved someone to look at her like that and to touch and kiss and spend days together doing nothing but enjoying the others presence, she just wanted someone to love her back 

Finally she stood up, tomorrow she would call off her obviously unwanted part in their relationship and would let them be happy as just a pair

After gathering back up her books and wiping her eyes she turned slowly, she wasn't expecting to but she came face to face with a ginger Weasley. "What are you doing here" hermione sniffled as she met the eyes of Ginny Weasley 

"Those boys don't deserve you" there was sadness, anger, regret and a spark of something hermione couldn't place in the gingers eyes. "That don't value you" she said much to her own confusion, she just couldn't quite understand what was going on here 

Ginny could see that confusion and being the assertive girl she was she didn't think much of it when she crossed the few steps between them. Backed hermione up to the corridor window sending her books scattering to the floor once more, pale moonlight illuminated the two as she pressed their lips together without a second thought 

The kiss was intoxicating and sweet, all lemon grass and mint until she came back to her senses and pulled away in a flush. Ginny had turned as red as her hair and although normally she would fumble for hermione's books to help pick them up this time all she could think was run but even that didn't work. Instead of galloping down the hall to safety she stood as still as an animal caught in a predators gaze

She watched as hermione processed what had happened and turned her own shade of red. The corridor was silence for what must have been minutes but felt an eternity to long to Ginny 

Finally hermione spoke "Ginny.. What was that" the other girl looked away as if ashamed before something inside herself flared up. Why was she being ashamed now, it was just like the boys had been and she had said she deserved better then that. Ginny demanded she got better and if that better was to be her then she couldn't be like her idiotic older brother 

"I..." She tried to centre herself and calm her heart before she spoke again "I have wanted to do that from the moment my idiotic brother took to long to get you through our door" 

At ginny's outburst hermione didn't know what to do, she was shocked truly and while trying to distract herself she played with her hands. Logically her brain couldn't decide what to think yet she knew she felt something 

It hadn't been an uncomfortable kiss, in fact she wondered why Ginny had even pulled away. The soft smell of freshly cut grass had enticed her and her heart had fluttered with familiarity 

"I... Um..." Hermione stammered to answer "don't worry you don't need to say anything" the ginger smiled as she tucked a stray piece of curly hair behind hermione's ear. "Right now your confused and hurting" she bent down and gathered the fallen books "I've waited this long I can wait a little longer" she smiled softly offering her a free hand

With a small smile hermione abandoned her logic for once and took the offered hand. Tomorrow she would do what she had decided and well after that who knew what awaited her in the girls tower in the house of gryffindor


End file.
